


Competition Warmup

by MatrixCube



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Yuuri, Wall Sex, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: Viktor was watching him stretch on the ground, legs far apart, his hands touching his toes. There was something burning in his eyes, and Yuuri thought he was seeing things. But then, Viktor shifted slightly – everyone would’ve thought that he just switched his sitting position, but Yuuri caught a glimpse of the outline of his erect cock through his pants before his coat concealed it again.When he looked up into Viktor’s face... his inviting gaze made Yuuri’s resistance crumble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> look what i found in my drafts

The crowd is cheering loudly, but the sound is muted in the small and cramped toilet stall further away from the rink.

“ _Haah_ , Yuuri—“

Viktor gasps, and closes his eyes; this way he can feel the wall against his back, the scorching heat of Yuuri’s hands digging into his skin and the slow drag of his cock in and out of him more intensely.

“Yuuri, you have to—“

A sharp thrust cuts him off though, and Viktor moans shamelessly at the feeling. He always likes it a bit more on the rough side, and when Yuuri steered him away from the rink and into a bathroom with a low growl, he knew he would be in for a treat.

“They’re at number 2, so two more to go,” Yuuri murmurs against the soft skin of Viktor’s neck. “Still time to make you fall apart.”

The warm breath on his neck sends shivers down his spine, but the following teeth scraping against his adams apple wring a wet moan from him.

“Then make me— _Bozhe moy_ ,” he whispers under his breath, unable to finish a sentence, while Yuuri is thrusting into him, scraping his protaste with no precision.

But this isn’t about precision, this is about a quick and dirty fuck right before a competition, and Viktor as Yuuri’s coach should know better. And he knows better, but he’s weak to those hungry eyes and strong arms holding him up, pressing him against the thin wall of the stall.

They’re making a lot of noise, the stall is rattling with every thrust, and Viktor hopes people won’t come here, or they will hear his ecstatic moans and Yuuri’s dark whispers. This is just for him; nobody will know about this Yuuri who is claiming him, _owning him_.

He loves every second of it.

“I’m going to make you come on my cock, love... And in return I will fill you up, so you have to watch me from sidelines with my come dripping out of your pert ass,” Yuuri murmurs against parted lips.

His imagination is always running wild when it comes to Viktor, but this time, it has been something unremarkable: Viktor was watching him stretch on the ground, legs far apart, his hands touching his toes. There was something burning in his eyes, and Yuuri thought he was seeing things. But then, Viktor shifted slightly – everyone would’ve thought that he just switched his sitting position, but Yuuri caught a glimpse of the outline of his erect cock through his pants before his coat concealed it again.

When he looked up into Viktor’s face... his inviting gaze made Yuuri’s resistance crumble.

From this point, it was a rush. The prep was pretty sloppy, but he knows that Viktor likes the mild burn and stretch – and Yuuri absolutely adores how Viktor looks at him when he slowly presses inside for the first time.

It’s entrancing, and it makes Yuuri want to own this gaze, to have it all to himself. It stirs something deep down in him, something hungry, and he knows it’s selfish, but...

“ _Yuuri—_ “

This is what he thrives on.

“Yuuri, harder, please—“

And a high-pitched keen escapes Viktor when Yuuri speeds up his thrusts, going in even deeper. Heat is coiling in his gut. The angle still isn’t perfect, and he wants to touch his own cock, but Yuuri slaps his hand away.

“You’ll come just from this,” Yuuri growls, low and almost threatening. “Or I will simply come, and leave you unsatisfied. Do you want that?”

Viktor’s head is spinning from the lust thrumming in his veins, and he doesn’t catch everything Yuuri’s saying, but he knows he wants to come. Badly.

“ _Net, net_ , no, Yuuri, please, I need to come,” he babbles, and can feel saliva dripping down his chin.

He doesn’t notice the satisfied grin spreading on Yuuri’s face. “You beg so nicely when you’re at my mercy,” he says, affection lacing his words.

“Yes, please!” Viktor gasps, his head hitting the wall with a dull thud. The muscles in his legs are straining, but he wants to chase after his orgasm; it’s close.

“ _Vitya_. Look at me.”

The thrusts slow down to something one might call ‘making love’, and Viktor’s heart squeezes at his name. Slowly, he opens his eyes, looking right into Yuuri’s dark ones. An endless sea of eros.

“I’m going to win, with you by my side,” Yuuri whispers, his hot breath tingling Viktor’s lips. “Because I will show the world what you made of me.”

“Yuuri...”

“So please. Stand by my side.”

And Viktor can’t help but smile at that – smile from the bottom of his heart, because this is what Yuuri made of _him_.

“Always.”

Yuuri’s eyes light up, and his lips are soft when kisses him; a longing kiss that settles right in Viktor’s gut, and before he knows, he’s coming all over himself with a sigh.

Yuuri doesn’t pull back, he thrusts into Viktor’s pliant body one more time, when he shivers with an orgasm, groaning into Viktor’s open mouth.

Strength is leaving both quickly – Yuuri sets Viktor down, and nuzzles his neck. Breathing in his scent and sweat, he revels in his euphoria until Viktor pats his back and brings him back to reality.

“...You need to get going,” he says softly.

Yuuri takes a deep breath, savouring the moment, before he pulls away and out of Viktor’s warm body. Yuuri zips up his costume, and the crowd is going bonkers a few hallways away. Sounds like he has competition this time. He’s already turning around to go, when Viktor pulls him down for one last kiss with a hint of teeth.

It’s a promise for what will come when he wins, Yuuri knows that. He smiles at Viktor before taking his leave with determination in his eyes.

The door falls shut, and Viktor sighs, cleaning himself up as good as he can. Yuuri really came a lot. His briefs are already sticky. (Next time, he’ll bring condoms for a competition.)

Pulling up his pants and running a hand through his hair, Viktor looks into the mirror before leaving. Even in the stale white light, his face practically screams ‘well-fucked’.

Oh, well. Maybe he call tell the paparazzi that he’s simply excited seeing Yuuri win, which isn’t far from the truth.

He leaves the bathroom, and after a few steps, he can feel Yuuri’s come slide out of him with alarming clarity. Stopping in his tracks, Viktor fights a shiver. He has never felt this marked before.

Straightening his coat, Viktor collects himself and smiles. “This is going to be messy...”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Please check out my other projects on tumblr! Both are Visual Novel projects I'm very invested in.  
> (Voltron, Rated G): http://voltron-visualnovel.tumblr.com/  
> (Original, Rated R): http://ego-holic.tumblr.com/


End file.
